The overall goal of the Administrative Core of the YRDRCC will be to continue to promote and to facilitate existing individual and collaborative research into the rheumatic and immunological diseases at Yale. For this competitive renewal, we also plan to continue to expand enrichment and collaborative activities beyond the borders of Yale, to include involvement with national and international investigators in the rheumatic and immunological diseases. Specifically, the Administrative Core will provide oversight of the individual Research Cores B-D, so that they provide high quality and efficient services to investigators at Yale who' perform rheumatic disease-related research. The Administrative Core will also continue to develop, and to provide oversight to, enrichment activities consisting of pilot and feasibility (P/F) and educational programs. The former will enable new or established investigators at Yale to explore the feasibility of new studies in the rheumatic diseases, in a collaborative manner with members of the YRDRCC. The latter educational programs in rheumatic disease research at Yale will promote investigation into understanding the biology of these diseases. These will be carried out via a university-wide seminar series, bringing well-known investigators in the study of rheumatic diseases to Yale; continuation of a website devoted to the YRDRCC that promotes services by the YRDRCC to investigators at Yale and nationally/internationally, and that enhances collaborations among scientists both within and outside Yale; an annual retreat for YRDRCC members, centered around a meeting of the Advisory Committee; and a series of workshops that are devoted to seminars and hands-on technical demonstrations of the Core resources, continuing and building upon our very successful annual 1- to 2-day workshops held during the current funding cycle. In addition, the core will provide careful financial management and supervision of the research cores and enrichment program, and provide direction by the Advisory Committee and the P/F Management Committee that gives effective oversight and helps co-ordinate Center activities. RELEVANCE (See Instructions):